Fusion Sığınakları
Fusion Lairs are the main hideouts for Fusions. These areas can be located in an infected zone or on the general map. To enter in a Fusion Lair, use a Fusion Portal. You can only access these portals if you are on the corresponding mission, or are in a group of a person with the mission. Lair Styles There are 10 types of Lairs: 1-) Dark Wilderness environment 2-) Warehouse environment 3-) Ice Cavern environment (Only in the Ice King's Castle) 4-) Inside Foster's Mansion environment (Only in Nano Cheese's Mission) 5-) Mystery Dungeon environment (Only talking with Reaper) 6-) Sewer environment (Only in Generator Rex Misions) 7-) Mouth environment (Only in Chowder's Mouth) 8-) Vilgax's Ship environment (Only in Ben 10 Missions) 9-) Ship's Interior environment 10-) DexLabs environment Dark Wilderness environment.png|Dark Wilderness environment Fusion Sığınakları Tekno Meydanı (Gelecek) *Fusion Buttercup's Sığınağı Sektör V (Gelecek) *Fusion Numara İki's Sığınağı Kuzey Pokey Oaks (Gelecek) *Fusion Eddy's Sığınağı Şeftali Deresi Avamı (Gelecek) *Fusion Eduardo's Sığınağı ---- Hiçlik Boyutu *Fusion Finn's Containment Area Providence Karargâhı *Fusion Rex' Containment Area *Fusion Ben's Containment Area Sektör V *Fusion Numara İki's Sığınağı Kuzey Pokey North *Fusion Blossom's Sığınağı *Fusion Başkan's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Bubbles' Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Wilt's Sığınağı *Fusion Eddy's Sığınağı *Fusion Chowder's Sığınağı Şeftali Deresi Avamı *Fusion Kimchi's Gizli Sığınağı (there is more than one Fusion Kimchi in this Sığınağı) *Fusion Chowder's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Prenses'in Gizli Sığınağı Şeker Koyu *Fusion Numara Beş's Sığınağı *Fusion Numara İki's Gizli Sığınağı Yetenek Bahçesi *Fusion AmpFibian's Sığınağı *Fusion Dexter ve Fusion Bilgisayar's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Dee Dee's Sığınağı Şeftali Deresi Arazileri *Fusion Eduardo's Sığınağı *Fusion Frankie's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Edd's Sığınağı *Fusion Blossom's Gizli Sığınağı Ölümsüz Manzaralar *Fusion Eddy's Gizli Sığınağı Goat'ın Çöplüğü *Fusion Coop's Sığınağı *Fusion Wilt's Gizli Sığınağı Ölümsüz Çayırlar *Fusion Billy's Sığınağı *Fusion O (Him)'s Gizli Sığınağı Foster'ın Mekânı *Fusion Peynir's Sığınağı *Kevin's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Numara Beş's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Bloo's Gizli Sığınağı Nükleer Santral NOTE: The names of the following lairs are likely to be inaccurate to the names of the lairs in the actual game. However, Fusion Profesör Utonium is also known as Fusion Utonium, and Professor Plutonium. Also, Fusion Hex's Lair is called "Fusion Hex's" in the game for unknown reasons. *Fusion Profesör Utonium's Sığınağı *Fusion Profesör Utonium's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Fuzzy's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Johnny Test's Sığınağı Habitat Evleri *Fusion Hominid's Sığınağı *Fusion O (Him)'s Sığınağı *Fusion Numara Üç's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Baba's Gizli Sığınağı Şehir Noktası *Fusion Bloo's Sığınağı *Fusion Billy's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Ace's Gizli Sığınağı Karabaş Dağı *Fusion Bubbles's Sığınağı Tente Sokakları *Fusion Buttercup's Sığınağı *Fusion Buttercup's Gizli Sığınağı Delikli Göl *Fusion İskoçyalı's Sığınağı *Fusion İskoçyalı's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Flapjack's Sığınağı Townsville Parkı *Fusion Max Sığınağı *Fusion Vilgax's Gizli Sığınağı Orkide Şehri *Fusion Eduardo's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Finn's Sığınağı *Fusion Gunter's Sığınağı Kristal Mağaralar *Fusion Numara Bir's Sığınağı *Fusion Grim's Gizli Sığınağı Bravo Sahili *Fusion Bubbles's Sığınağı *Fusion Mandy's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Mojo Jojo's Sığınağı Bükülmüş Orman *Fusion Zak Cumartesi's Sığınağı *Fusion Mac's Gizli Sığınağı Morbucks Kuleleri *Fusion Mandark's Sığınağı Yıkıntılar *Fusion Grim's Sığınağı *Fusion Hex's Gizli Sığınağı Mojo'nun Volkanı *Albedo's Sığınağı Galaksi Bahçeleri *Fusion Dexter and Fusion Bilgisayar's Sığınağı *Fusion Edd's Gizli Sığınağı Tekno Meydanı *Fusion Max' Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Dee Dee's Gizli Sığınağı Buharlı Yol *Fusion Numara Bir's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Hoss Delgado's Gizli Sığınağı 51.5. Bölge *Fusion Vilgax's Sığınağı *Fusion Şekersakal's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Gwen's Gizli Sığınağı Offworld Plaza *Fusion Gwen and Fusion Ben's Sığınağı *Mandark, Mojo Jojo and Vilgax's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Ben's Gizli Sığınağı İyice Bükülmüş Orman *Fusion Coco's Sığınağı *Fusion Numara Dört's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Mandy's Sığınağı *Fusion Tuvaletör's Gizli Sığınağı Aşağı Katakomplar *Vilgax and Fusion Juniper Lee's Gizli Sığınağı Unutulmuş Şelale *Fusion Mac's Sığınağı Maymun Dağı *Fusion Mojo Jojo and Fusion Coco's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Juniper Lee's Sığınağı *Fusion Numara Üç's Sığınağı Dinozor Geçidi *Fusion Numara Dört's Sığınağı *Fusion Hex's Sığınağı Ateşçukurları *Fusion Cesur's Sığınağı *Fusion Cesur's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Ed's Sığınağı Huntor'un Tepesi *Fusion Samuray Jack's Gizli Sığınağı Karanlık Kayran *Fusion Samuray Jack's Sığınağı *Fusion Demongo's Sığınağı *Fusion Mandark's Gizli Sığınağı Kahramanın Çukuru *Fusion Peynir's Sığınağı *Fusion May Kanker, Fusion Marie Kanker and Fusion Lee Kanker's Gizli Sığınağı Yeşil Ağız *Fusion Coop's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Kevin's Gizli Sığınağı *Fusion Tetrax' Sığınağı *Fusion Ed, Fusion Edd and Fusion Eddy's Gizli Sığınağı Sarp Kayalıklar *Fusion Bay Herriman's Gizli Sığınağı Fuse's Sığınağı *Fusion Demongo's Gizli Sığınağı *Lord Fuse's Sığınağı Category:Oyun Elementleri